The Story Goes On
by Ljay112
Summary: Once again im stunned over 3000 views thank you... this is a story of how our fav characters get on after the war
1. Free Walk

Chapter 1

The Free Walk.

Harry woke up the next morning with his hand warm and sweaty, he opened his eyes and realised Ginny was on an armchair with her head on Harry's bed whilst holding his hand. Harry lay there for a few minutes smiling, watching the girl of his dreams breathing a little heavy as she was fast asleep. Harry slipped out from his bed and gently lifted Ginny up and put her on his bed he wrapped her up with his covers and kissed her on the head. "Sleep well I will be back soon". He looked at his watch that Mrs Weasley gave him for his 17th birthday it read half past five in the morning, he crossed the room past Rons bed which was empty and looked out the window to see a soft silver and red line breaking on the horizen. He smiled at the sight and forgot how much he had missed being in Hogwarts, his home. He looked down to the grounds and it all came back to him; Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Professor Snape and many more people that he loved and cared for had died. Then he smiled thinking of what he had seen the night before when he had seen Dumbledore again. He knew they were all safe, he knew they were all in his heart and would always be with him. Ginny had mumbled in her sleep, Harry looked at her and smiled "Ginny Weasley I will marry you one day" he whispered, he slowly walked over to Ginny and leaned over her and kissed her on the head for the second time. When Harry finally got ready he left Ginny in his dorm room and headed down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room where he seen Ron and Hermione snuggled up on the sofa next to the fire place and they were both asleep, Harry couldn't help but role his eyes as he gave a small chuckle and headed for the potrait hole.

A cold shiver ran over Harry when he left the common room and into the hallways it didn't look like Hogwarts anymore, there was rubble all over the long hall ways, holes in the side of the castle where spells were blasted the night before, then Harry thought about what happened in the forrest and a shooting pain made Harry stop for a moment and take a deep breath, he rubbed his chest to feel the bruising of which could only be the killing curse he was hit with from Voldemort in the forrest. Harry got to the great hall where many people where sitting at one long table others where round the castle looking to see if they can find anyone else and to help clean up and fix the castle. "Good morning Potter" said a very familiar voice "Good morning Professor" said Harry to Professor McGonagle. "How are you feeling?" asked McGonagle, Harry smiled and simply said "Free" McGonagle smiled whilst her eyes started to water, she grabbed Harry into what could only be classed as a bear hug, Harry was suprised not that she hugged him but the strength that she had "I am so proud of you Harry, your parents would be so proud too" she said in a soft voice. Harry remembered what his mother said to him the night before "We are so proud of you Harry so proud of you". Harry smiled at this thought and said I know professor and I am proud to be their son.

After Harry got out of McGonagles bear hug he reached for the Main Entrance and made a quick exit out onto the castle grounds, it looked just as bad out here than it did inside, there was rubble all over the grounds. The once lovley green grass had red blood stains all over it. Harry shook his head and walked towards the lake he was thinking of going to his favourite tree and watching the sunrise when he finally spotted his tree, there was a red headed figure sitting there, only when Harry got closer the boy noticed him and started rubbing his wet eyes dry and sniffing heavly. "Allright Harry" said the red head. "Hey George" said Harry looking at the once happy prank master now looked lost without his partner in crime they both sat in silence for ten minutes before George said "well I'm going to go get some grub see ya Harry" George tryed a smile but it failed to reach his eyes so he turned to walk away when Harry shouted to him "Hey George I am sorry about..." but before he could say Freds name George simple said "Me to".

Harry watched George walk back to the castle, after he was out of sight Harry stood up and walked round the lake until he came to his destination. Harry looked at white marble tomb and walked towards it. Part of it was broken from when Voldemort had blew it open to recieve the elder wand "Here you go Professor" Harry whispered as he lay the wand beside Dumbledores wrapped up body. After a few minutes Harry left the tomb and thought to himself what a crazy old man and smiled at his own comment. Then he remembered he was able to go anywhere now without having to worry about Voldemort this made him excited and he was thinking of all the places then one stuck in his mind he then turned on the spot and apparated.


	2. See You Soon

**Chapter 2**

**See You Soon**

When Harry dissapparated the place looked brighter than the last time he was there, not because it was winter before, but it was as if a curse had been lifted from the place. The sun was bright in the sky and Harry moved quick because he forgot his invisablilty cloak and what happened the night before, the whole wizarding world will know by now and he wasn't ready to be seen, not now it was to soon. As he crossed the town sqaure he stopped and had a glance at the muggle war momentum that changed into a man and women and their baby boy. He didnt read what it said this time he just looked at his mum and dad and smiled. He looked across the sqaure to where the little church sat, he knew where to go this time, he crossed over to the church and went through the gate at the side of the church that reached to a small grave yard.

He past many headstones before he found what he was looking for "Hi mum, hi dad" Harry said in a small whisper "Its me, Harry,I'm finally finally over!I can live my life now. I wish I could be you " Harry said with tears slowly running down his face. "I met a girl called Ginny, she is caring, kind and she kept me going through all the hard times,I just thought of her and it made me fight harder and stronger and it made feel so much better, I...I love her" Harry said this very proudly. "I know you will always be with me in here" Harry put his hand over the bruise on his chest. "I will visit you alot more now that the war is over". "I love you mum ...dad.

Harry lay there for what must have been hours in the sun light before he decided it was time to go, when he stood up and rubbed the dirt off his legs he walked down the same path as he did comming into the grave yard when he looked up he saw a familier figure ahead, it was Aberforth Dumbledore "oh hello Harry what you doing here? ... Oh... wait I know" said Aberforth all of a sundden remembering where he was "how you feeling Harry?" asked Aberforth "Never been better and you sir ?" Harry asked in a happy way. "Glad your okay Harry and this war is finally over ...Oh before I forget Harry I wont be needing this anymore...I don't think" said Aberforth whilst handing over a piece of broken mirror. "Siruis`s mirror... thank you sir!Ireally must be going now, they will be wondering where I have got too at the castle" said Harry, both of them said their goodbyes and Harry turned on the spot and apparated.

When he arrived at Hogwarts and walked into the entrance hall Harry jumped so much and pulled his wand out so quick he thought Voldemort himself was back. "Where the hell have you been?!" screamed Ginny Weasley at the top of her lungs marching towards Harry with her face between anger and releif that he was okay "I...I went a walk" said Harry nervously. "Is that right? why couldnt I find you on the map Potter" shouted Ginny and she stopped in front of Harry waving the marauders map in his face, Ginny was stunned and shocked when Harry just stared at her smiling "you must think this is funny, just dissapearing not telling anyone where you were going" she said and was cut off by Harry mid rant "oh shut up and come here" he said to her as he grabbed Ginny round the waist and pulled her in towards him and smacked his lips on hers. Ginny must have forgotten what she was angry about because she wrapped her arms round Harry's neck and kissed him back, both Harry and Ginny ignored Ron who was yelling "Oi!blody hell stop that and get a room use two".

After what must have been five minutes they separated their lips from one another "come with me" said Harry pulling Ginny out into the sun with her hand, they walked along the lake side in silence, just admiring how beautiful nature was. They sat down at their favourite tree and held each other close "Harry Potter don't you ever scare me like you did last night ever again! when Hagrid brought you back in his arms we all thought you were... you where..."Ginny couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence, stiffling a sob "I know and I'm sorry,I know I should have left a note to let you know I was going for a walk this morning.I was just so happy to be free to do what I want, so I went to see my parents in Godricks Hollow" Harry said this with alot of feeling hoping that Ginny would understand and she seem too because she simply said "a note would have been nice...".

Harry smirked "well I have this for you and I have the other half,I ran into Aberforth in Godricks Hollow and he gave me this back, it was how me and Sirius used to contact one another. This way you will always know where I am" Harry said this while passing Ginny the broken peice of mirror. I have to go speak to Dumbledore in McGonagles office, but I will tell you everything that's happened over the last year later on". Ginny looked down at the mirror and back at Harry "okay" said Ginny, Harry got up and helped Ginny up as they walked back to the castle. Harry seen the concern on Ginny's face "don't worry Ginny I'm not going anywhere" he stopped her and gently lifted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips and stared into her eyes "I love you Ginny Weasley and I always will" she smiled at him "I love you to Harry"."I will see you soon"said Harry while pointing at the broken mirror in Ginny's hand. Harry kissed her once more then headed for the stairs to go to the headmasters office whilst Ginny went to go see where George was.


	3. Thank You

**Chapter 3**

**Thank You **

Harry reached the entrance to what was now Professor McGonagles office as she was named Headmistress of Hogwarts, the gargoyle that usally gaurded the stair way to the office was still lying on its side from the aftermath of the war so Harry slipped past it and climb the spiral stair case to the office. Harry stopped at the door and knocked it three times.

"Come in" Harry heard McGonagle say, Harry turned the brass handle and entered the room "ah there you are Potter we were wondering where you got off too" McGonagle said in her strictest voice, as usual, before Harry could reply another voice spoke that always made Harry smile "oh Minerva the boy was probably just needing some time to himself, after all he has been through alot" it was Dumbledore who said it looking at McGonagle over the top of his half moon glasses, looking like he was xraying her as he usually done with Harry. Harry couldn't help but smile at the potrait of Dumbledore "I am sorry if I worried you Professor" said Harry smiling at McGonagle who returned the smile "what can I do for you Potter,I suspect its Albus that you want to speak to?" asked McGonagle in a softer tone of voice now. "I was actually wanting to talk to you and Professor Dumbledore" said Harry in a seriouse manner.

Mcgonagle looked shocked but took a seat in the high chair that sat behind the desk "oh well have a seat Potter" said McGonagle sounding shocked that she was involved. Harry took the seat facing McGonagle and said "Thank you Professor. I was wondering if it is possible for me to sit my seventh year after term since I missed it this year, and I'm not ready to let go of Hogwarts just yet?." Harry blushed and looked down at his feet when he finished this "I would just like to finally have a normal year at Hogwarts too" McGonagle gave a little giggle "You having a normal year at Hogwarts?... lets hope you do Potter!" she said smilling at him, Dumbledore also chuckled at this but Harry looked up excitedly and said "You mean I can come back to Hogwarts next term?". "Ofcourse you can Harry I will be offering all students that missed their seventh year to come back" said McGonagle happily. "Thank you so much Professor" Harry said with the biggest smile on his face.

Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore "I have returned the wand to its rightful place I would also like to say thank you sir, you always knew I could do it even in the darkest of times...you were always a father figure to me and I will miss you deeply and I will never forget about you" Harrys voice chocked up at the end of this, Dumbledore smiled at Harry whilst a tear ran down his face and said "Thank you Harry this means alot but I must ask one last thing of you..." Dumbledore looked more seriouse now at Harry but Harry felt like a boulder just hit him in the stomach, he thought it was over, no more to do but then Dumbledore smiled at Harry and said "Live your life to the fullest Harry, this is where your life truly begins and I will always be here if you have any questions".

Harry smiled at him and gave him a simple nod he turned back to McGonagle but before he could say anything to her somthing caught his eye at the left hand side of Dumbledore. Harry walked over and look at the potrait of the sleeping man in his chair and black robes "Professor Snape" Harry said loud enough to wake up the painting "Even when I am dead you still find ways to irratate me boy" said Snape in his cold usaul voice "what do you want he snapped. "I just wanted to apologise to you sir for been such a hand full all those years and the night I called you a coward,I was wrong you are the bravest man I have ever known sir and I will make sure everyone knows that Professor Severus Snape was not a crook, that he was a hero and with your permission sir I would like to lay your body to rest at the side of my mothers" said Harry very serious.

Snape looked shocked at what Harry had just said to him, even McGonagle looked shocked but Dumbledore on the other hand just sat there smilling. Snape looked closely at Harry as though trying to read if it was a joke or not, he finally gave up and gave Harry a slight smile and simply said "Thank you". Harry was sure he seen a tear in Snapes eye but didnt say anything, he simply gave all three of them a little nod of the head and said "Ibetter go help the others clean up". "I will be down soon" McGonagle called after him.

Harry headed back down the stairs excitedly, he wanted to find Ginny, he had to tell her the great finally found her in the Gryffindor common room sitting on his favourite armchair wearing what looked to be like one of his zippers."Where did you get that" he asked her, she jumped at the sound of his voice and smiled when realising it was Harry " I found it in Hermiones purse" Ginny said blushing abit. "So I've decided your not getting rid of me that easy Miss Weasley" said Harry scooping up Ginny in his arms and sitting on the chair and resting her on his legs "Whatever do you mean Mr Potter?" she said jokingly. "I have been speaking to dear Professor McGonagle and she says I am more than welcome to come back next term to sit my seventh year and I have decided I'm going too" Harry nearly never got the end of this out becuase Ginny screamed and wrapped her arms around him and smacked her lips to his once, she pulled away and she leaned her head against his and said "I love you Mr Potter" "I love you too" said Harry smiling.


	4. Nevilles Handy Work

**Chapter 4**

**Nevilles handy work**

Harry was very tired not just Harry but everyone they had spent weeks fixing the castle from the war. When they where finally finished everyone was saying goodbye to one another as the set tracks to go home for the time they had left of the summer holidays. Harry smiled over to Ginny who was hugging her best friend Luna goodbye as her father came to pick her up. Harry missed his friends Ron and Hermione had left a couple of days after the war to go to Australia to find Hermiones parents which Harry thought was a good idea not just in-case anything happened but also it meant that Harry got to spend a lot of alone time with Ginny but he couldn't be any more wrong there was far to much to do at the castle and the little time they did get to spend it was also with Neville and Mr and Mrs Weasley.

You could see that Ginny was getting annoyed that they where not getting the alone time they wanted but what kept harry going was that Harry was the only one that slept in his dorm because Neville is always falling a sleep on the sofa next to the fire and Seamus and Dean went home once the war was done. So Ginny would always sneak up to the boys dorms once everyone was sleeping and climb into bed with Harry and they would lay there for hours just looking into each others eyes not even having to say a word because they both know that all they needed now was each other.

Harry walked across the entrance hall to where Ginny and Luna where saying there goodbyes "i see your away Luna" Harry said to her, Luna was a very strange girl and always looked like she was day dreaming but this is what Harry loved about her the most she didn't care what people thought of her and she was always there for her friends. "Hello Harry I was going to come over and say bye to you but you looked deep in thought over there" replied Luna "Just wondering how Hermione and Ron are getting on" said Harry worriedly Ginny noticed this and took his hand and said playfully "Harry there probably lying on a beach some where snogging the face off one another". Harry just smiled and said "wish it was us" Ginny smiled at him and kissed him gently when Luna spoke it made Ginny and Harry jump a little as they nearly forgot she was there "I am so happy use to are finally together" "thanks Luna me to finally" said Ginny. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and cuddled her and whispered in her ear "Forever Always". He kissed her once more and turned to Luna "you have a good holiday I will see you in the new term" Luna smiled at Harry who leaned in and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Well I better go I was suppose to help Hagrid and Neville with the grounds I will see you in a bit Ginny" as he said this he waved at her with a smile and started walking towards the front doors.

Harry walked down the stairs and across the grounds he couldn't see Neville or Hagrid anywhere so he started to walk towards Hagrids hut when all of a sudden he saw what could only be Hagrid and another figure in the distance which could only be Neville the two of them where looking at something it looked like a big rock. When Harry got close he was amazed of what he seen a beautiful marble stone it was huge it was almost the same height as Hagrid and it must have been about 12ft long but that wasn't what amazed Harry its what was on it...

_**Remembering the brave at the Battle of Hogwarts Harry's**_ eyes where fixed on it it was amazing "Did use guys do this "said Harry as he touched the wall just where it had carved into the marble beautifully _**Remus Lupin**_ not far under this there was Fred and Tonks even Dobbys name was on it this brought a tear to Harry's eye. "Na this was all Neville's idea this its great don't you think Arry" said Hagrid wiping the tears in his eyes " Its was nothing I mean I want them all to be remembered" said Neville like a small child staring at his shoes Harry looked down further this is where Harry's eyes really watered up _**Those who died fighting when no one else would **_Harry`s eyes fell on his parents names also Sirius, Dumbledore and Cedric Diggory`s names there where so many more but Harry just looked at Neville walked up and grabbed him in for a hug "this is amazing Neville you should be so proud I am so proud of you and so would your parents be" Harry whispered this last bit into Neville's ear so Hagrid didn't hear Harry was ready to pull away from Neville when they where botch scooped up by Hagrid and squeezed they couldn't catch there breath "Oh its wonderful" said Hagrid as he place the boys back down who where both trying to get there breath back but smiling.

With in a hour the whole school knew of what Neville had done and he had people from all over come up and thank him for making the remembrance monument. It was moved from the edge of the forbidden forest to beside the entrance to the castle "I am so proud of you Longbottom" smiled McGonagle "Not as much as I am Minerva" said a crackly old women it was Augusta Longbottom Neville's Grandmother "I am very proud of you Neville" his grandmother said Neville looked shocked as if this was the first time he had ever heard his grandmother compliment him."Thanks gran" smiled Neville.

Harry walked over to the monument and found exactly who he was looking for it was Ginny she was reading one name on with her hand upon it with a small tear running down her cheek it read _**Fred Weasley **_Harry walked upto her and pulled her into a cuddle he never said nothing he just held her he just wanted to let her know he was there for her no matter what happened.


	5. Goodbye Fred

**Chapter 5**

**Goodbye Fred **

Ron and Hermione got back the day after the monument was moved to the front of the castle, "This is amazing" said Hermione as she suddenly burst into tears, Ron couldn't comfort her as he could not speak. He was just staring at his brothers name, when he finally found his voice it was rather croakly, like there was a lump in the back of his throat "who did this" he asked "Neville" said Harry walking down the entrance steps to the grounds to greet his friends. Hermione ran up to Harry and hugged him "I got your owl, glad you found your mum and dad. How are they?" asked Harry excitedly, "they're really good, they were rather annoyed after I told them what had happened but its okay now " said Hermione "what about Ron?" asked Harry worryingly "he just misses Fred and couldn't wait to see you again" said Hermione jokingly "yeah I bet, I will talk to him" Harry said, he left Hermione and walked over to Ron.

" Hey youhungry big man?" asked Harry "I could eat" said Ron with a bit of a smile "lets eat then and afterwards I'll beat you at a game of chess" said Harry burst out laughing "oi your not the chosen one anymore, I wont have to go easy on you now, Ginny will see the real Potter" said Ron playfully "oh is that right Weasley?" said Harry laughing along with Ron. Harry pulled his wand out so fast Ron didn't know what happened until it happened, Rictusempra! Ron hit the floor doubling over with laughter between breaths shouting " haha I'm...hahah going... hahaha... to kill... hahaha you Arry!" once Ron got himself together he ran after Harry who was running towards their favourite tree by the lake, as Harry ran he seen Ginny sitting by the tree reading what looked like a quidditch book "Hey Ginny look who I found" before he could say anything else all he heard was Tarantall_e_gra at this moment Ginny looked up and burst out laughing as Harry was uncontrollably dancing around her, then she spotted his attacker "Ron!" she shouted excitedly whilst getting to her feet and running towards him, Ron got his wand ready but was shocked when she jumped on him with a big hug "I've missed you bro, what took you so long?" asked Ginny. Harry managed to stop the dancing jinx to his legs and looked at them and smiled.

"I will let use get a catch up" said Harry as he went to walk away, both Ron and Ginny asked "where you going?" Harry was startled "I just thought I would let use sort out your family stuff, its okay I will catch up later" said Harry with a small smile on his face, both Ron and Ginny looked at each other then burst into fits of laughter again "what's so funny?" asked Harry a bit annoyed "oh Harry you ARE part of this family, you always were" said Ginny who walked over and kissed him gently on the lips. " I mean, didn't you know this all ready Potter, and you call yourself the chosen one?" said Ron in his best woman voice, they all started laughing "no but seriously mate, you are a huge part of this family" said Ron talking seriously this time. Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around the both of them "Thank You" he said smiling at each of them.

"Where is Hermione by the way?" asked Ginny, both Harry and Ron looked at each other and smiled at the same time and said "Library", they all laughed heading back to the castle, it felt good to laugh after all that had happened lately, it was good to see everyone with smiles on their faces again.

Harry made arrangements to go stay at 12 Grimmauld Place but Mrs Weasley was having none of it, so because of her persuasion Harry was to spend his last few weeks of the summer holidays at the Burrow. If Harry was honest with himself it didn't take much to persuade him, as he loved staying at the Burrow with his best friends and his girlfriend, and that's when it hit him what Ginny and Ron said to him back at Hogwarts a few weeks before "you are part of this family and you always have been" and they were right, he was treated as a equal in this house as well, which he loved, no special treatment for him. He had to do dishes, help clean up, tidy his and Ron's room, small things like this just made him smile. Ginny caught this smile as she walked into the kitchen and walked up behind him where he was doing the dishes "you know you can use your wand Harry" she asked with a puzzled look on her face, "yeah but sometimes taking the time to do something makes it more satisfying when its done" he replied with a smile on his face. Ginny smiled at him "okay, whatever makes you happy Potter" she said while cuddling into his back, he turned round and lifted Ginny up from the waist as if she was his trophy for finishing the dishes the muggle way. Ginny laughed at him and put her hands on his cheeks and leaned down and kissed him. Harry got it every time he kissed Ginny and this is why he loved her so much, his stomach starts doing back flips and it tickles like there is a thousand butterfly's in his stomach trying to fly away, it always felt like it was the first time.

"I love you Mr Potter" she whispered to him once they unlocked lips "I love you so much Miss Weasley" Harry replied. "That's lovely use two but we are having a family meeting in the sitting room in five minutes" chuckled Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Weasley where standing there with big smiles on their faces watching them, usually Harry would blush and apologize for something like this but not today, he didn't care, he simply nodded at them and turned back kissed her one more time before they headed into the sitting room.

All the family were there. George, Ron, Bill, Fluer, Percy, Charlie and Hermione. They were all sat quietly round a circle, there was a few more seats which where pulled in from the kitchen, "please, sit down Harry dear" said Mrs Weasley pointing over at the empty seats beside Ron and Hermione. Harry walked over and sat down beside Ron who gave him a small smile, Ginny sat on the floor leaning against Harry's legs instead of sitting on the seat beside him. Mrs Weasley sat on a seat next to Mr Weasley "Molly and I have been talking and we wanted to talk to use about tomorrow" spoke Mr Weasley "about what?" asked Ron stiffly, "About Fred's Funeral..." said Mr Weasley trying to hide the hurt in his voice. Everyones face went white and they all looked at the floor, they where all wishing this day would never have to came, "now, we have decided to place him to rest under the apple tree at the end of the garden" said Mr Weasley "what made use pick that spot?" asked Ron without thinking, "it was my idea" spoke George, this was the first time Harry heard George speak since the day after the war. "We used to do a lot of our thinking and came up with a lot of our merchandise sitting there and I know that is where he would want to be because its where I would want to be".

Mrs Weasley walked over to her son and grabbed him in a tight hug both in tears, Ron looked angry, Harry imagined it was because of seeing his mum and brother in so much pain, Harry imagined this because he felt the same way but he also felt guilty because in the end it was between him and Voldemort, "Why did they have to suffer because of me, why did they have to die because of me...why?" just then Harry came back to what was going on in the room, it took him a few moments to realise that Ginny was holding him, and Ron had his arm around him, then he realised a tear was running down his face he was crying for Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Siruis, Mad Eye, Cedric Diggory, Dumbledore, His mum and dad and even Snape.

"Its okay Harry, I'm here, I'm here" said Ginny softly while stroking the back of his head, which made Harry feel safer, warmer and a bit better. "Harry we would like you to say some words tomorrow if you feel up for it" said George which took him by surprise but he didn't hesitate, he answered straight away "it would be my honour" replied Harry. George gave a simple nod and a little sad smile at Harry.

The next day was still dark, Harry still felt deeply down in the dumps, today was the day... Fred Weasley`s funeral. Harry made sure he got up extra early this morning as he would help Mrs Weasley with whatever she needed him to do, but when Harry went downstairs the Burrow looked completely different, everything was neat and tidy, all the dirty boots and shoes at the back door in the kitchen where gone and there sitting at the table with a cup of tea "Harry dear why are you up at this hour" asked Mrs Weasley " I knew you would get up early to prepare, I wanted to help you but I see you got up earlier than I thought" said Harry with a smile, Mrs Weasley gave a small chuckle "I haven't been to bed yet Harry... If I'm honest, I cant remember the last time I slept more than 3 hours" Harry didn't see it before but now that Mrs Weasley mentioned it, she did look very tired round the eyes" anyway Harry dear come sit down, I will make a pot of tea" said Mrs Weasley "No" Harry said in a demanding voice "you stay where you are, I will make the tea, would you like a fresh one?" he asked Mrs Weasley smiled and said "Yes dear thank you".

Harry made the teas and sat beside Mrs Weasley "I'm sorry Mrs Weasley" said Harry in a near whisper "Whatever for?" she asked "I didn't want anyone to get hurt for me especially any of use...use are the only family I have and I...I...I am so sorry about everything, Ginny with the diary, Bill with the werewolf, Mr Weasley with the snake, always getting Ron into trouble. taking him with me to fight Voldemort and George with his ear and Fred... oh god, Freds dead. I am so sorry" cried Harry "Now you listen hear" said Mrs Weasley in her strictest voice but holding back, trying to hold back the tears but couldn't "none of this was your fault Harry! none of this! it was evil witches and wizards that caused all of this, not you Harry don't you EVER let me hear you blaming yourself again, I would just have been as heart broking if it were you Harry and not Fred, we all would have you, you were always one of us Harry" Mrs Weasley said to him calmly " look what you have done Harry, you made my son a brave young man who has self-confidence in himself now. You helped Fred and George open their own store" Harry looked up "don't worry they never told me, I seen their founders contract and you were classed as the none existing founder" Mrs Weasley said this with a smile, Harry couldn't help but chuckle, "Ginny is the happiest I have ever seen her and that's because she has you Harry...You! I know those eyes and I am telling you she loves you deeply, she looks at you the way I looked at Arthur when we first started dating. She was heartbroken when you left Harry, she understood why but she couldn't bare the fact of living without you and I feel you are the same with her" Mrs Weasley said with a big smile looking at Harry who smiled back and says to Mrs Weasley what he said to Ginny the day after the word when she was sleeping in his bed "I am going to marry her one day" he said and Mrs Weasley laughed so did Harry, they laughed for about ten minutes "I hope you do Harry, I hope you do, I couldn't see anyone else better suited than use two" said Mrs Weasley "Thank you Harry I haven't laughed like that in a while", "What's all the noise down here? its Five o'clock in the morning" "Oh Ginny dear you gave me a fright there, I got up and came down stairs to get a cup of tea, I couldn't sleep, I think I will go to bed now, night Harry" said Mrs Weasley kissing him on the head, she walked over to Ginny "goodnight" Ginny hugged her mum and came over to the table and flopped on Harry's knees "so why you up?" Ginny asked Harry "I wanted to get up early and help your mum out but everything is ready" said Harry truthfully he could not lie to Ginny he loved her to much "Could you sleep?" asked Ginny "yeah" said Harry realising he was still tired, "come on" said Ginny standing up and taking Harry's hand and leading him up stairs they reach Ginny's bedroom door and Harry kissed Ginny and wished her a good night but she stopped him "where do you think your going?" Ginny asked him "I was going back to bed, I thought that's where I was to go" said Harry confused Ginny laughed a little and says "yeah but my rooms got to smell better than Rons" "but... your mum and..." before Harry could finish his sentence she said "shut up Potter and get in, its freezing!" Harry stepped into Ginny's room and she was right, it did smell better than Ron's room, Ginny yawned and started climbing into bed when she looked over at Harry who was still standing at the door, "Are you going to sleep standing up? Come over Harry" she said and laughed at Harry as he crossed the room and laid down on the bed with Ginny, he lay on his back and Ginny leaned on her elbow to prop herself up and said "Goodnight" and kissed him on the head and she laid her arm and her head on his chest and placed her leg over his legs. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a soft squeeze "Goodnight" he said smiling.

Three hours later Mrs Weasley came in the room "use two better get up before Arthur finds out you were sleeping here" she smiled at them "Don't worry Molly, I know and I trust Harry to keep it in his pants" said Mr Weasley with a raised eyebrow to Harry "Of course sir" said Harry jumping out the bed so Mr Weasley could see he was still fully clothed "Good boy" said Arthur "does that mean Harry can sleep in here with me now?" asked Ginny, only if the door is left open when use go to bed. "Yes" said Ginny and Harry together. "What? I don't bloody think so!" shouted Ron from two floors up "don't worry that means Hermione can stop sneaking out your room, she is allowed to sleep in there" shouted up Mr Weasley "ermm.. em.. O..okay" said Ron embarrassed that his parents knew. "Thanks for that picture dad" said Ginny making a vomit sound Harry laughed at her.

After a quiet breakfast Harry went upstairs to get ready, he found this easier now because Ginnys room was on the first floor, his belongings were moved to her room so Hermione had more space in Ron's room. Harry walked in and stopped dead, Ginny was standing in front of him in a long smooth black dress, Harry couldn't stop looking at her "close your mouth Potter or you will catch some Pixies" Ginny said looking at Harry. Harry just smiled at her and said "you look amazing Ginny" Ginny just smiled at him and said "thanks I would say the same but you have tomato sauce all down the front of you" Ginny said, Harry looked at his shirt and said "yummy very attractive what ever do you see in me Ginny?" Harry laughed so did Ginny, she walked over the room towards Harry "take it off, mums asked for my washing so I will throw it down with the rest of the stuff just now", Harry didn't argue with her, he took it off and got a fright as Ginny gave out a little gasp of shock "what... what is it?" he said looking around the room, Ginny was pointing at his chest what he thought was a bruise was actually a scar that looked like it had not been closed properly. "Oh Harry your just full of war wounds" Ginny said with a worrying look whilst brushing her fingers over the scar then gently kissing it. "Its nothing, don't worry about it" said Harry "sure" said Ginny looking at him with worry, Ginny decided to go downstairs with the washing leaving Harry to get dressed.

Once dressed, Harry met the rest of the Weasley`s in the kitchen "We all here?" asked Arthur doing a head count "okay, we are, lets go" Arthur led the way out of the kitchen door into the back garden, the sun was splitting the sky, it was such a beautiful day they all walked along the garden until they came to the apple tree which was a beautiful tree. There was rows of chairs, in front of these chairs there was a closed cast where Fred lay. Lots of people turned up for the funeral all of what looked like the Gryffindor House even a lot of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws where there. The school teachers where there along with Hagrid and Andromeda Tonks with Lupin and Tonks son Teddy, who looked like his father but had Tonks crazy hair. A lot of people from all over the wizarding world came to say fair well to Fred. The minister finally got up and asked all to be seated, Harry noticed it was the same man from Dumbledore's funeral and Bill and Fluer's wedding. "Thank you for joining us in this sad day, indeed today we say goodbye to dear Fred for I believe he will be in all of our hearts.." He went on for a while and then said"I believe Mr Harry Potter has a few words for us" the minister called out.

Harry stood up and walked down the aisle without looking at anyone, he finally got to the front and stopped to look at the casket that was in front of him for a second, then he turned to face the crowd, he cleared his voice and spoke loudly so everyone could hear him "I was lucky enough to be part of Freds life and I am so sorry that he has gone, Fred was one of the bravest men I knew, he was always there to help a friend and he could make you laugh, god he could do that. I remember one time we were all playing quidditch and Katie Bell got hit in the nose with a bludger and Fred and George were at her rescue and they stupidly gave her the wrong side of a blood Gusher, now even though they managed to get the bleeding stopped by Madam Pomfres handy work for months and months after that they always apologised to her because Fred and George are very caring men and amazing pranksters, now I, like most here today are grieving for Fred but then I remember something a very wise man told me that helps me through these hard dark days, don't pity the dead, pity the living" Harry's eyes where tearing up "all my love goes to the Weasley family who I love with all my heart I thank you for always being there for me each and everyone of you, Ron you are my best friend and I understand what you are feeling today because I feel as if I have lost a brother also, Mr & Mrs Weasley use were always like my parents thank you for that" Harry finished this and said thank you and went to sit back next to Ginny, but before he could he was pulled into a hug by Mrs Weasley "thank you Harry that was perfect" she said with a shakey voice. He sat back down Ginny held him "That was wonderful" she whispered in his ear whilst trying to wipe her eyes with her free hand. The minister stood up and was about to end the ceremony when some one said "I would like to say something" it was George, he got to his feet walked up the aisle when he got to the cast he stopped and stared at it he slowly laid his hand on the casket and kissed it he then turned to the crowd and cleared his throat

"Thank you, all of you for coming today its been a tough few years, a lot of people lost love ones... I would like for everyone to take a moment to think of all the people we have lost through the dark times, everyone bowed their heads, a few moments went past and George started talking to the crowd but more to the casket than anything "most people who knew me and Fred together will tell you we used to be good at making people laugh, one thing we always did was argue who was the better looking one, well I always said me but the truth is, it was Fred, he was better looking, funnier, braver and a better man than anyone I know. The hardest thing for me Fred, is that I will see your face every day when I look in the mirror, I love you brother and I will miss you" he touched the casket again and couldn't help himself when he burst into uncontrollable sobs, Mr & Mrs Weasley grabbed their son and brought him down in a deep hug, Harry done the same with Ginny as she was crying uncontrollably now. The minister finally said a few last words and flicked his wand it slowly lowered the casket into the earth once the dirt was over it, the minister flicked his wand again and a lovely marble headstone that read

_**Fred Weasley**_

_**Son, Friend and the best brother **_

_**Good night Prankster see you soon **_

_**Love You Always**_

Harry watched as the crowd started clearing, they where all heading back to the Burrow. Harry turned round and watched as he seen George lay what looked like a puking pastel on top of the head stone then he walked with the crowd. Ginny took Harry by the hand and there and then he knew what he wanted to do, he pulled Ginny away from the crowd and the both of them walked up a near by hill "Harry what's going on?" said Ginny looking worried "when we are done with school will you do me a big favour? Asked Harry "what's the favour first?" asked Ginny still worried as she thought to herself "why was he was acting like this, was he planning on dumping her again?", "Ginny... will you love me forever?" Harry asked her, Ginny smiled at him "oh Harry your not going to get rid of me easy, I waited a long time to get you, I'm not letting you go anywhere" she said smiling at Harry, Harry smiled back and grabbed her and kissed her.


	6. A Surprise Visit

**Chapter 6**

**A Suprise Visit**

It had been two days since Fred's funeral and once again Harry was putting his dress robes on as it was another funeral he was not looking forward to…Lupins and Tonks. Harry was trying to fix

his tie when Ginny walked into her room, which Harry was sharing with her now and walked up behind him and put her arms on his shoulders and said "you okay love?", I cant get this bloody tie on properly

said Harry in a agitated voice. Ginny knew why he was acting like this, she simply walked round and faced him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said "let me get it" Harry took his hands off the tie and

let Ginny fix it, he just stood staring into her eyes, she looked up at him after fixing the knot on the tie and said "what are you looking at Potter?" Harry laughed and whispered "Thank you for loving me"

Ginny looked at him worryingly and said "Always".

Once again, he found himself walking down what became a familiar graveyard path for him as they where placing Lupin and Tonks side by side in Godrick hollows graveyard not far from Harrys parents.

Harry went over to see his parents just before the ceremony began. Ginny was standing next to him holding his hand "Mum….Dad this is Ginny, the girl I told you all about…The one that keeps me

going when things are down, the one I will spend the rest of my life with" Ginny smiled at Harry when he said this, she had dreamed of hearing him saying it to her but now she caught a tear in her eye

and managed to wipe it before Harry seen it "He does love me he really does he wants to spend the rest of his life with me" Ginny thought to herself after a moment of silence they went to Lupin and Tonks

ceremony. Harry held Teddy through the whole ceromony, after the minister had finished Harry, Ginny and Teddy stayed behind. Ginny knew Harry would do this as he would want to say goodbye to them himself.

Ginny and Harry walked up to the closed caskets with Teddy sleeping in Harrys arms "He looks like you Lupin" said Harry swallowing the lump in his throat, apart from your crazy hair Tonks said Ginny.

Harry and Ginny gave a soft laugh "I promise the both of you that Teddy will grow up with all the love he deserves and he will never forget his parents or what they died for and how much use mean to me and

everyone else, I will tell my own children of use and anyone who will listen said Harry, then paused for a second he looked at Lupins casket and simply said "goodnight". Harry and Ginny stood there for what

could have been hours and they decided it was time to leave.

Once they dropped baby Teddy off at Tonks mothers house and made their way back to the Burrow they stopped in Diagon Alley to get some ice-cream and Ginny had to get some new robes for school,

so whilst she was getting fitted, Harry went into the Quidditch shop and bought the new dragon light broomstick that is supposed to be ten times faster than his fire bolt. He asked the shop keeper to keep a

hold of it until he came back as it was a surprise for Ginny. Once he got a hold of Ginny,he was acting so excited "Ginny you have to see this new broomstick in the quidditch shop, its the new dragon light"

said Harry, Ginny smiled and they ran to the shop she asked the shop keeper if she could see it "I'm sorry young lady the last one was just bought not moments ago" said the small shop keeper trying not

to smile "I would have really have liked to have seen it in person" Ginny said sounding gutted. Harry burst into laughter "well since your now the new quidditch captain Miss Weasley, I felt I had to as the

boyfriend and all that said Harry jokingly, I did purchase you a small gift" Ginny smiled but looked confused at Harry, he simply smiled at her and nodded at her as to turn around, Ginny turned round and

gasped " You didn't Potter" Harry laughed at this "oh yes I did Weasley" she looked between shock and anger, she ran towards Harry and jumped up and wrapped her arms round his neck "I love you so much

you crazy man but you didn't have to get me this" she said with a lot of emotion. Harry smiled at her and said " I know I wanted too" they kissed for a few seconds before grabbing there items and heading home.

When both fell into the kitchen door laughing, Ron and Mrs Weasley were staring at them. Ron looked like he was going to hit someone "Malfoy is sitting in my living room and he says you called for him" said

Ron in a demanding voice, "oh yeah I completely forgot about that" said Harry, Ginny kissed his cheek and smiled and said "I will be upstairs when you are finished" and Ginny rushed up the stairs shouting on

Hermione and George to show them her new broom. "what do you mean you forgot about that" asked Ron once again demandingly. "I wrote to him asking him to meet me here because I need his help, I thought

Mr Weasley told you Mrs Weasley?" said Harry. Mrs Weasley smiled and said "must have slipped his mind no worries Harry" "Help with what" barked Ron. "Professor Snapes funeral" said Harry, Ron just looked

at Harry and said "Oh". Harry walked into the Weasleys sitting room where Draco Malfoy was sat, Ron walked in and sat across from Malfoy at this moment Malfoy stood up and walked over to Ron by this point,

Harry reached for his wand but slipped it away again as Malfoy put his hand out to shake Rons " I know you are probably not interested in hearing this from me Ron but I am truly sorry for your loss and I thank

you for warmly letting me in your home" Ron and Harry both looked at each other shocked, then Ron stood up and took Malfoy's hand and said "Thanks Malfoy". Harry burst into laughter " I should get a picture

of this, could you imagine use to shaking hands and us three sitting having a civil conversation three years ago" Ron and Malfoy started laughing also after five minutes they sat down and got down to business.

After arranging everything and just before Malfoy was leaving, Malfoy faced Harry and said "Thank you for asking for my help Harry it means a lot" "of course Malfoy you did know him best its only fair you get a

saying in it, I will see you at the funeral on Thursday" Malfoy looked stunned at this " you mean I can go?" asked Malfoy "yes of course you are going, I wouldn't have asked you to come over to help me with this

then tell you to bugger off" said Harry "honestly, use Slytherins are not the brightest" teased Ron, they had a final laugh and said there goodbyes.

"I thought he was never going to leave" said Ginny running down stairs with her new broom under her arm, "I knew you were going to get her that for you too" said Ron pointing at the new dragon light broomstick

with a grin on his face "can I have a go?" he asked Ginny " yeah not until after Harry though" replied Ginny. They all went out the back garden "Here Harry" Ginny went to pass him the broom "no its yours, I'm happy

with this" he said climbing onto his firebolt him and Ginny kicked off flying up into the sky, they were zooming in and out and around each other laughing and joking. Harry stopped in mid air abit away from Ginny and

just stared into the distance where he had the best view of the sun setting. Ginny zoomed up beside him "you okay Harry?" "lets just zoom off into the night, just leave everything behind and start fresh, just me and you...

" Harry said. this sounding very serious the smile slowly went off Ginny face "Harry you know he will never be back don't you, he's gone for ever" Ginny said while rubbing the bottom of Harrys back. "I know, I just don't

know if I can go back to school Ginny. It just reminds me of everything" he said quietly " yeah we will all get like that but you promised me one thing Harry" she said with a cheeky smile on her face, you told me you will

always be with me, you were not going anywhere and I am going back to school so you will just have to put up with it Potter" Harry just smiled at her "your right I'm just been stupid" but while he said this Ginny could see

in his face that he wanted to just fly away into the sunset, was it from her? "no it couldn't be he bought you a new broom he asked you to go with him" she said to herself. "Come on, I think I can hear your mum shouting for

dinner" said Harry and they both zoomed back towards the Burrow at full speed laughing at each other.

Thursday came and it was the last one finally Harry thought to himself. The last few weeks he had went to countless funerals and this was the last one, and it would be one of the hardest ones. Harry dissaparated just in

front of his father and his mothers grave as he visited them nearly every day. He knew exactly where to apparate to. At the right hand side of his parents graves was where Snapes casket lay, not a lot of people appeared

at this funeral as a lot of people never knew the truth about Snape. well not yet anyway, Ginny was there for Harry so was all the Weasleys, except Charlie who had to go back to Romania after Tonks and Lupins funeral.

The Malfoy's sat at the back out the way, all the teachers of the school where there and a couple of students such as to Harrys surprise was Neville and Luna. After the minister done his part, Harry put his hand up

"I would like to say a few words if that's okay" people looked at Harry, some were shocked, others gave him a small smile. Harry walked to the front once again like he did at Freds funeral and

faced everyone " Not a lot of people know the truth about Severus Snape, he was the most bravest man I have ever known, as much as he never liked to show it he cared for all his students, he loved some of them"

Harry looked over to Draco Malfoy when he said this last bit. Draco looked at Harry and gave a small smile and a nod. "He was also one of the smartest wizards in the world, yes I would rank him up there with Dumbledore,

he was a master at potions and even more powerful fighter believe it or not. He fought for love and as many of you have been lead to believe that he didn't like muggles or muggle borns you couldn't be anymore wrong for

those who haven't seen, if you look here to my right this is where my mother and father are and the reason Severus is lying next to them is because he loved my mother and swore to protect me and for that" Harry turned

to the casket and said "Thank you Professor Rest In Peace" Harry lay his hand on the casket turned round and walked past everyone in the crowd and right upto Draco Malfoy "sorry for your loss" said Harry. Draco put his

arm on Harry's shoulder "Thank you Harry I wish you all the best with you life" Harry smiled " you to Malfoy" Harry then turned to Malfoy's Mother and simply said " Thank you" she smiled and said back "Thank you" Draco

and his father looked at each other suspiciously to Harry's guess, Dracos mother had not explained to her family that she lied to Voldemort in the forrest for him saying he was dead when he was looked round to

see Ginny walking towards them "you stay out of trouble!" Ginny said to Draco and she and Harry walked away and apparated back to the Burrow. Harry wanted to just relax as they were leaving for Hogwarts on Sunday

so he went to his and Ginnys room and just lay on the bed. Ginny not long followed him with two glasses of butter beer, she handed one to Harry and said " to your health Potter" Harry smiled then looked at her seriously

and said " To our future Miss Weasley" she smiled, they had a drink of their butter beer and sat and spoke for a while and the next thing they fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express

Harry woke early on Sunday morning earlier than usual, Ginny was still fast asleep lying next to him. Harry gave her a little smile and slid out of bed and headed for the door to the first landing of the Burrow, he walked down into the kitchen where it was quiet he walked out the kitchen door and into the back garden where the sun was just starting to come up. It wasn't cold today but Harry thought of the day before and the fact that he was going back to Hogwarts today where there would be no Snape or Dumbledore or so many others who lost their lives in the war. Harry walked over to the broom shed and pulled out his fire bolt, he climbed onto his broom and kicked off, he zoomed into the air and he sat in mid air for a while just watching the sun rise over the herising. "I could just fly away right now, go some where no one would find me or even know me" he said this to himself and this made Harry smile he tightened his grip on his fire bolt and pushed forward, he zoomed through the air away from the Borrow, after a while a voice came into his head that made him stop "Ginny " he said out loud. He gathered his thoughts and Ginny's voice came into Harry's head again "you promised me you would never leave me again... you promised!" she said. Harry looked around to see where he was he zoomed to the ground through some trees where he found a small lake Harry had never see anything like it, he sat there for what must have been half an hour when he realised the time, ten o'clock!? he yelled he took his feet out the water which he put in to relax and flung his leg over his broom and zoomed into the air and towards the Burrow.

"Harry there you are" said Mrs Weasley in a worried manner as Harry entered the kitchen "sorry Mrs Weasley just went for a fly to clear my head" Mrs Weasley smiled at him and pulled him back out into the garden where they stopped a few feet from the back door when Ginny came out "there you are, where were you?" she asked Harry in the same worried voice as Mrs Weasley "oh Ginny dear it slipped my mind I asked him to go tell your father to hurry up, I completely forgot about it" Mrs Weasley lied. Ginny looked at her mum and said "mum you nearly gave me a heart attack I thought he... never mind" Harry smiled and said "I will be in, in one minute "Ginny she smiled at him "I packed your trunk Potter you owe me one" she said with a cheeky smile as she headed back into the house. Harry couldn't help but give a small laugh at this, Mrs Weasley looked at Harry with care and said "Harry I know things are hard for you at the moment and I know sometimes you get crazy ideas in your head like running away" Harry was stunned that she knew all this "I know this Harry because I have thought of doing it myself" said Mrs Weasley with a lump in the back of her throat, she paused for a second then she smiled and continued "and that is why I have spoken to the Headmistress and we have came to the agreement that if anytime Harry, it gets to much for you come home". Harry looked at Mrs Weasley and felt his own eyes watering up a bit but he held back and took a deep breath and said "home"? "Of course Harry this is your home as long as you need it you are more than welcome here I would rather you did stay here so I know your okay but you have to go back to school and we both know it" said Mrs Weasley "you are right Mrs Weasley I need to finish my studies" said "Harry Oh not because of that, well yes, that is important but I don't want a howler from Ginny everyday because I convinced you to stay here and not go to school" both Harry and Mrs Weasley burst into laughter after about five minutes Harry wrapped his arms around Mrs Weasley and said "thank you Mrs Weasley you have always been there for me, you have always been like a mother to me and I thank you for that and I hope you and Mr Weasley know I will always love you" who still didn't let go of the hug "oh Harry you do have away with words" smiled Mrs Weasley wiping her tears away and said "but you are still doing the dishes when you get back from school" both laughed again and headed back to the kitchen.

"Is that the time?" said Mrs Weasley in a state of panic it was twenty past ten "we must hurry to kings cross!" she said to Harry after everyone was together one by one they grabbed hold of an old welly boot that Mrs Weasley pulled out from the garden and with in seconds they where zooming in mid air and Harry started feeling dizzy and sick and as it always done when he traveled by port key, he was staring at a high glass ceiling from the floor "you all right Harry" chuckled Ron "yeah" replied Harry pulling himself to his feet "don't think I will ever get the hang of that" Harry said to Ron with a smile. Harry looked round to Ginny and gave her a wink she rolled her eyes and smiled at him they dashed through the crowd until they came to the wall the gate to the Hogwarts express between platform ten and platform eleven everyone ran through except Harry and Ginny. Harry just stared at it, Ginny came up and took his hand "together" she smiled at him, he smiled back and gave her a nod and both of them walked through the gate as they got onto platform nine and three quarters as always it was busy as ever the front of the train was covered in steam parents where saying goodbye to their children and then silence. Everyone stopped and stared at Harry, the only noise was the steam from the train then out of nowhere someone shouted across the crowd "well done Harry" and with that there was a up roar of applauses people where rushing forward to pat him on the back and shake his hand "nice one Harry" another voice said then it all stopped when a whistle was blown and the conductor shouted "all aboard" everyone started to scatter towards their parents for a final fair well. Harry walked up and hugged Mr and Mrs Weasley together and whispered "if this keeps up I will be seen you sooner than you hope" Mr Weasley gave a small chuckle but Mrs Weasley said "anytime darling" and gave him a kiss on the cheek with that they said farewell and rushed onto the train with a final wave before the train went round the corner. Harry saw a man at the end of the platform who looked very familiar and he was waving at Harry after about thinking for five minutes he shook his head and said "come on lets find a compartment" as they walked down the train Slytherins spotted Harry and put their heads down and walked the opposite way "well this is going to be a fun year" said Ron smiling at Harry as he also saw what the Slytherins did Harry forced a smile and finally they found a compartment, it wasn't empty but it had friendly faces in it "hi Neville, hi Luna" said Ginny "oh hi everyone" said Luna in a very excited usual voice "hi guys" said Neville shaking Harry and Ron's hand.

After a while Harry sat in silence for about half a hour while Ginny was lying beside him with her head on his leg napping. Ron and Hermione where out in the hallway arguing about a comment Ron made about how much easier this years going to be because his women will be doing his homework, Hermione didn't take it well. Luna was curled up on the seats across from Harry sleeping also. Neville looked at Ginny then Harry and said "you two seem very happy together now" smiled Neville "yeah we are'" Harry smiled back "It must be hard for you Harry having to come back to the school after everything that's happened. I mean, I know its hard on everyone but you the most Harry, I admire what you done Harry if I am honest, I'm surprised you came back Harry" said Neville "yeah me to" said Harry truthfully "then why did you" asked Neville looking a bit confused "Neville I have lost far to much in the past, family and friends. I am not going to lose anyone else that I love, I need to protect her... I mean them... use and I know your all capable of looking after yourself but if anything happened to Gin... I mean any of you and I wasn't there to at least try and help, I would never forgive myself, I have nothing more Neville" said Harry "I understand Harry" said Neville. Harry looked at him in shock "you do" he asked "yes" said Neville smiling at Harry. What both Neville and Harry didn't know was that Ginny was awake through the whole conversation, she didn't open her eyes, she was still pretending to be sleeping but her mind was racing "he is here for me Ginny thought to herself, he is here for me not for the school... for me"... she couldn't feel anything but love for Harry and then she felt sorry for him as she remembered what Harry said when Neville said "I am surprised you where coming back this year Harry" "yeah me to Neville". "He didn't want to go back but he is so he could be with me and to protect me" Ginny thought to herself the door was pulled open and Ron appeared "you all right" asked Harry "fine!" snapped Ron as he slammed the door shut which gave Ginny the perfect time to wake up "oh sorry Ginny ,Luna didn't mean to wake you" said Ron, Ginny just glared at him and sat up, she looked at Harry who smiled at her and said "good afternoon sunshine" she smiled at him and hugged him and whispered in his ear "no matter what Harry Potter I love you and I always will" he smiled at her and said "and I you". Hermione came back in and sat next to Ron without looking at him "you will all want to think about getting ready soon we will be there in half an hour" Hermione said "Thank merlin I'm starving" said Ron rubbing his stomach "there's a shock" smiled Harry, Ron turned on him "watch it Potter" smiled Ron "you two better make up before we get off this train or I'm staying on it back to Kings Cross station" said Harry pointing at Ron and Hermione "we're fine" said Hermione "who says we don't want you to go back" said Ron jokingly "your right Ronald let him go back then you will have me for the whole of term screaming at you and hexing you because you wouldn't be man enough to apologise" said Ginny. Harry and Neville burst into laughter and stopped suddenly when Ginny gave them an evil look "don't give me that look I'm on your side" said Harry smiling "sorry" said Ginny "and you wonder why I love your sister" said Harry pulling her towards him for a cuddle. "Hermione I'm sorry, I was only joking but now that I think back it wasn't funny I didn't mean to upset or insult you in anyway please forgive me" said Ron staring at his shoes, Hermione looked at him and smiled "you are a silly troll" she said and she kissed him. "There we go now I better get ready" said Harry as he stood up to get his dress robes out of his trunk. Once everyone was dressed they sat for the rest of the trip telling each other jokes when the train came to a halt Harry ran off the train and dragged his trunk behind him he sat it on the platform and ran to the front of the train "ello Arry you all right?" said Hagrid "I'm good Hagrid just thought I would come say hi before heading to the carriages" said Harry "oh thanks Arry I will see you up there bye" waved Hagrid as Harry went to get the others "you okay" asked Ginny "yeah I'm fine just wanted to say hi to Hagrid" said Harry he smiled at Ginny and they took of towards the carriages.


	8. Harrys Surprise

**Chapter 8 **

**Harry`s Surprise **

The carriages came to a halt at the entrance of the castle, Harry didn't even realise they were there because a Slytherin boy shouted "blood traitor" to Neville when they where all getting on the carriage but what they didn't realise was that Luna was standing

behind him when he shouted it. Luna pulled out her wand and pointed it at the Slytherin boys back and shouted so all could hear and see who done it "Avis" all of a sudden a dozen birds came flying out of Luna`s wand and started attacking the Slytherin boy, everyone

who was close by including Harry,Ginny,Ron and Hermione where screaming with laughter. Neville just smiled at Luna in away that looked like he was saying thanks, she smiled back and ran towards them and jumped into the carriage with them the whole way up

to the castle Ron and Harry where in tears with laughter. "Luna that was the best thing I have seen in along time" said Ron threw breaths "I have to agree" said Harry while wiping his face of tears. They were all stepping out of the carriage when Harry stopped laughing.

once again it didn't matter how many times he seen it, the castle always looked remarkable there was no sign of a war at this school except the lovely War monument that Neville had made for the school which lightened up the names on it in the dark. Harry looked

round at Neville and smiled. Harry walked right past it without looking at the names he was in a good mood tonight and he didn't want to ruin it as Ginny seemed to be more relaxed than she was when they got on the train. Harry entered the entrance hall hand in hand with

Ginny she looked at Harry and said "you ready for your last year Potter" Harry smiled at her and said "I don't care about it or where I am as long as I'm with you" Ginny`s throat closed up a bit and her eyes were watering up slightly and she smiled at him and cuddled him "I love you Harry" she said through a crackling voice "I love you to Gin" he whispered into her ear before pulling her in for a kiss. "There is a time and place for that use two" said a strict voice that made Harry and Ginny smile "hello Professor" said Harry turning to look at Professor McGonagle, she smiled at them both and said "Hello Potter…. Weasley" said McGonagle "Hello Professor said Ginny" as she walked up and hugged McGonagle Harry looked taking a back but McGonagle smiled at her and hugged her back as they pulled away.

McGonagle turned on Harry "Harry I was wondering if I could have a word with you before the feast" Harry looked to Ginny who looked at the ground. Harry knew how she felt and to be honest he wanted to be with her, he didn't want to keep secrets from her or have

her think that she couldn't be trusted "That's not a problem Professor as long as Ginny can come as well" said Harry "Of course Harry" said McGonagle Ginny looked up in shock as she looked at Harry then McGonagle like she was watching them throw a Quaflle at each

other. Harry smiled at her McGonagle looked at them and said "Albus will want to say hi" and she winked at Harry "I will be up in a moment I just have to speak to Professor Slughorn quickly" "Yes Professor said Harry with a smile and they left to walk up the grand staircase. T+hey finally got to the large gargoyle guarding the entry to the headmistress office on the sixth floor "we forgot to ask for the password" said Ginny turning to Harry Harry smiled at her "no we didn't" he said and turned back to the gargoyle "Albus" Harry said to the gargoyle and without hesitation it moved aside to reveal the upwards spiral staircase. Harry got to the office door and froze. Ginny looked at him and just grabbed his hand, he looked at her and she smiled at him Harry took a deep breath and then pushed the office door open to Harrys surprise nothing had changed from when Dumbledore was in charge, it was still his office Harry heard a small singing voice and looked round "Fawkes" said Harry, the phoenix was back on its stand "He came back the day you went to stay at the burrow Harry" said a voice that always made Harry feel so much better "Hello Professor"said Harry turning round to face the portrait of Dumbledore "Harry my boy how are you, it is so nice to see you and ah Miss Ginerva Weasley how do you do" asked Dumbledore smiling from his portrait.

"Hi Professor nice to see you too" replied Ginny. "I see we have all said hi to one another" called McGonagle who was entering the room smiling at all the faces "Professor Dumbledore, Fawkes left the night you fell from the tower why is it he is back now" asked Harry refusing

to say when you died "well Harry, Fawkes came back here to wait for his new owner to arrive as he has chosen a new owner" said Dumbledore Harry looked confused and McGonagle picked up on this "you see Harry Phoenix don't get chosen by some one a phoenix will only take orders from the person they choose to be their owner. Usually they choose a smart loving wizard or witch that thinks about everyone else before themselves who would sacrifice themselves before anyone else even if they did not like that person and from what we know, we believe that Fawkes has chosen you Harry" said McGonagle Harry looked startled " He's chosen me but why?" asked Harry. Ginny couldn't hold it back she burst into laughter " Do you listen Potter every little thing they have just explained to you is you thats why he picked you, sometimes I worry about you Harry" she said smiling at him. Dumbledore and McGonagle looked at each other and gave a small chuckle as well Harry blushed a bit but also smiled "how do we know if he is Harry's though Professor" asked Ginny " Ah well all you have to do Harry is ask him to do something" said McGonagle. Harry thought for a second then said "Fawkes come here please" Harry asked the Phoenix as he stretched out his arm, Fawkes swooshed down and landed on Harry's arm. Harry smiled at the remarkable creature on his arm,Fawkes gave a small song and flew out a open window "Well that settles that Harry he is yours all you have to do is call his name and he will appear" smiled McGonagle "now one more thing before I let you go Harry, now I know you are here to finish your school work but I must ask for your help again Potter, well in fairness Dumbledore told me to ask you and I always trust his judgement" said McGonagle "Anything Professor" said Harry feeling a little worried though. "Well as I am sure your aware we are once again short of a Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher and because of last year I have not had time to look for a new one Harry. I would like you to take the spot as Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, you will still have classes of your own with me and you will still be a Gryffindor student you will teach during the day and then between me and Miss Granger we will help you with your studies. So Potter what do you say" asked McGonagle " really?….but why me?" asked Harry "are you for real or are you pulling my leg Harry" laughed Ginny "What" asked Harry Ginny shook her head and said "wow, what I see in you I really don't know" she said jokingly. Harry smirked at this comment " Harry you defeated Voldemort on more than one occasion, you spent a whole year teaching myself and others spells that I never thought I would manage. You taught Neville to be brave you, gave Luna friends, you saved my life, my dads, Ron's countless times. Harry you are one of the bravest, most powerful wizards I know and if you can't see it, your an idiot" Finished Ginny with a big smile on her face "And I agree" said McGonagle " so Potter what do you say" asked

Ginny "Yes" said Harry.

Harry and Ginny entered the Great hall where everyone was all sitting talking to each other they finally found Ron and Hermione and sat across from them "Where have use two been" demanded Ron "snogging in the dungeons mate" said Harry Hermione and Ron both looked shocked. Ginny just smiled and nodded in agreement "what" said Ron "well you said not to do it in front of you so we went to the dungeon to snog the face off each other" Harry said with a straight face, Hermione started laughing Ron was fuming "Oh Ron shut up he's pulling your wand" Harry and Ginny burst into laughter. "Very funny Harry" said Ron looking half relieved but annoyed at his friends joke "well where were you then" asked Hermione "you will see" smiled Ginny. Hermione and Ron looked at each other they weren't sure if they should be worried or if they should be happy. Harry smiled at his friends and winked at them, the great hall fell silent as McGonagle stood up in front of the school and raised her hand "witches and wizards welcome back to Hogwarts I know it has been tough on everyone who is in this room tonight, some more than others, last year we shall never forget so many hurt so many lost but something a brave young man told me" she looked at Harry when she said this next part "Do not pity the dead no Pity the living and I do pity the living I pity the people who have lost friends and family I

pity those who have nothing I pity those who think they are better than others. All I ask of use this year is to try and have fun, work hard, yes but have fun because if we all walk around these halls in silence and in sorrow the witches and wizards we lost last year died for nothing

because they died to have peace in this world so we can have a safe world and a happy world I pity the ones that forget that" there was a roar of cheers and claps from the great hall as they stood up to applaud their headmistress. McGonagle was stunned this is not what she expected at all but she simply smiled and raised her arms again and waited until everyone was in their seats again. she spoke loud and clear once again "now students join me in welcoming the new first years lets make them feel at home" as she finished this sentence the great hall doors flew open and the whole great hall looked round to see lots of small bodies peering at all the amazing things some looked scared others where chatting and pointing at people they knew. Harry kept his head down until they all past they all walked towards the front of the hall led by Professor Flitwick. once they reached the front everyone watched as the sorting hat sung its song and sorted each of the first years into there houses, McGonagle called out the last of the first years "Christina Henderson" the girl reminded Harry of his first night and when

he sat on that stool with the hat on his head she looked so excited but petrified at the same time, she caught Harry's eye and gapped at him, she couldn't believe she was seeing him with her own eyes then all of a sudden she jumped nearly right out her skin as the hat shouted "Gryffindor" the whole Gryffindor table erupted with cheers and applauses. Christina ran towards the table and was welcomed with open arms at that moment Harry turned to Ginny and said "I don't know why I never wanted to come back to this place this is my home" Ginny smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek she felt relieved.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years I hope as always you can call this place your home as many before you have now I have one more announcement for use" McGonagle waved at Harry to come up to her while she said this so Harry came away from the Gryffindor bench and walked quietly up towards the side of the alter "where's he going now" asked Ron looking confused "wait and you will see" said Ginny smiling at her older brother "As you are aware once again we do not have a Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher but we have found a new one. I would like you all to welcome your new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher Professor Harry Potter". Harry walked on the alter with shock on his face as this is not what he was expecting, well maybe from some Gryffindor's yes but the

whole school where on there feet applauding Harry to his new position Harry just smiled down at them all and waved to them all then he remembered something he walked over to McGonagle and said "Professor may I say a few words" "Of course Harry" she said smiling at him.

Harry stood in front of the whole school and sloe aloud "Thank you…. thank you all so much for that warm welcome but most importantly thank you all in this room students, teachers, house elves and your families thank you so much for helping me and my friends. Last year a lot of people called me the chosen one, the boy who lived, whatever other names that Rita Skeeter likes to make up" students laughed a little but then Harry spoke again "But I couldn't have done it at all without all of your support and help over the years so do you know what I want to do? I want to give every house one hundred points for helping me and I want use all to give yourself around of applause because use deserve it" the whole place erupted again as the four different colour emeralds filled up each with one hundred Harry smiled at McGonagle and said

"Thank you" he walked down the alter back to the Gryffindor desk and took his seat beside Ginny again on the way he was getting pats on the backs and well dones here and there and one boy says "wow we are going to learn magic from the one that destroyed you know who this is awesome". Harry did laugh at that. "I'm so proud of you" whispered Ginny as she gave him a kiss "Thanks" said Harry, Ron and Hermione looked over "Nice one mate now I will pass my exams" winked Ron "Don't make me take points from you Weasley" joked Harry. Silence fell as food appeared all over the table as always there was roast,mash potatoes there was steak and kidney pie pumpkin juice , trifle and so much more after they had eaten Harry was ready for bed. Hermione and Ron managed to get Head boy this year so they were making sure everyone was getting to the common rooms. Harry reached out and stroked Ginnys hand "shall we go" He asked her "yes I am tired" replied Ginny with a slight yawn. The two of them walked hand in hand up towards the Gryffindor tower it was busy the corridors with excited first years going to their common rooms.

Harry smiled at them and pulled Ginny behind a tapestry on the left hand side of the corridor which was one of the secret short cuts he found on the mauraders map."This corridor always reminds me of you"said Harry while he wrapped his arm around Ginny's

waist as they walked through the deserted corridor "and why is that Professor" said Ginny smiling, Harry laughed at her "because it was this corridor when I realised I had to have you, no one else could have you, you belonged with me" Ginny looked at him "really? in here why here?" because right there Harry pointed beside a suite of armour is where me and Ron caught you kissing Dean Thomas two years ago" said Harry, Ginny went bright red "oh right... yeh" she replied. Harry pulled her to that spot and looked at her beautiful dark brown eyes and said "because I wanted it to be me that night not him" and he kissed her passionately for what must have been half an hour "I love it when Ron isn't around". Harry smiled at Ginny when he says this after pulling away "shut up Harry kiss me again and stop talking about my brother" Ginny replied as she wrapped her arms around Harrys neck and started kissing him again after no one knows how long they finally got back to the common room when Harry went to give Ginny a kiss good night she said "can I come up with you?" Harry looked taking a back "you know I share a room with Ron right?" Harry asked "yeah here but at home its with me" Ginny replied Harry smiled and said "ok but you can deal with Ron" smiled Harry they walked up to the boys dorms and into their room no one was here. Harry simply opened his trunk and was shocked to see everything

neat and tidy "what? have I forgot to put something in?" asked Ginny "no, I just haven't seen it this clean and tidy before" smiled Harry and he pulled out shorts and a T-shirt for himself and shorts and a T-shirt for Ginny who was already changed and in Harry's four poster bed. Harry smiled at her and remembered the last time he seen Ginny in his bed, it was the day after the war but he wasn't going to get upset, he shook his head and climbed in beside her, he lay on his back as she curled up in a ball with her hand on his chest and he smiled and fell asleep instantly. Nothing could upset him right now, he had the love of his life in his arms and all his friends around him as well. Harry woke up with people talking to each other, he knew the voices so well "yeah Ginny thats at home, not here. At home I don't need to see use" said Ron "well you wouldn't have seen us if you didn't peer through the curtains, Ron... I need him" Harry heard her say and that's when he found himself speak "And I need her" both Ron and Ginny turned round. Ron just looked at his sister then his best friend and just looked beaten "fine but no funny business"

says Ron "thanks Ron" smiled Harry "what bloody time is it anyway" asked Harry "you have only been asleep for half a hour or so before angry head came in" replied Ginny and she slipped back under the covers she turned to face the wall and felt Harry just slide his arm around her waist and pull her towards him and they fell asleep.


	9. First Day Of School

**Chapter 9 **

**First Day Of School**

Harry woke up early next morning, he reached for the table beside his four poster bed and grabbed his glasses and put them on he done this slowly and gently as not to wake up Ginny who was sleeping and breathing deeply on his chest Harry put his glasses on and just laid there holding Ginny and he couldn't think of anywhere that could beat this moment right now with her, finally he decided to put Ginny's head gently on his pillow and slide out of bed but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back in "you are not getting away that easy Potter" she whispered to him and she kissed him softly on the lips and then let him go "Love you" he says "love you too" replied Ginny in the middle of a yawn and she turned over and went back to sleep. Harry shook his head he walked across the dorm and went into the bathroom thinking "I'll get in the shower the now before Ron or Neville use all the hot water". After a quick shower Harry got dressed and sat at a table at the end of the dorm and took a quill and a bit of parchment with him and wrote on it...

**_Dear Ginny _**

**_Don't worry i have just gone a walk round the grounds if you wake up and can't find me in the great hall at half eight i will still be down at Hagrid's i have left the map in my case you know what to do but please don't worry i am not going anywhere_**

**_ with love Harry Potter. xx_**

Harry finished writing the letter and he folded it and tapped his wand off it. What happened next was brilliant the parchment turned into a little paper snitch and started whizzing around Harry's four poster bed softly Harry walked slowly over and closed the dorm door behind him with a click as he left onto the

stairs down to the common room as he expected it was deserted. Then Harry had a idea "Kreacher" he called out softly there was a pop and there was a what now looked like a clean house elf "Master Potter you called" said Kreacher in a low bow Kreacher was a lot

different from when the first time Harry met him Kreacher liked Harry now and he even liked Ron and Hermione. Harry smiled at him "how have you been Kreacher?" asked Harry, Kreacher looked at his master still with the fake locket round his neck "i am well master Potter and you" he asked Harry "very happy to see you kreacher" replied Harry smiling at the house elf. Kreacher looked at his master with big watery eye's and for the first time Harry seen him smile which made him smile "now kreacher i was wondering if you could do me a favour?" asked Harry "anything for you master Potter" replied Kreacher "Thank you Kreacher what i would like you to do is make a nice breakfast for Miss Ginny Weasley you remember her yes?" asked Harry "yes the girl thats in Master Potters bed" replied Kreacher.

"Yes, wait a minute how did you know she was in my bed" asked Harry "Master Potter i was cleaning your belongings that where lying about during the night when you are sleeping wherever you go master i go with you" smiled Kreacher "Really?" asked Harry "yes" said Kreacher looking up at

Harry like he should have all ready knowing this "anyway what i would like you do is make her a lovely nice breakfast and take it to her with this note" continued Harry as he reached out and grabbed more parchment and a quill and wrote…

**_Dear Ginny _**

**_I hope you enjoy your breakfast tell Ron if he trys to eat any of it Professor Potter give's you permission to hex him i love you Ginny with all my heart have a great first day with love Harry Potter. xx_**

Harry past the note to Kreacher who glanced at it and said " thats lovely Master Potter oh i almost forgot Master... Kreacher made you this sir" Kreacher reached in his now clean rag and pulled out a small gold pocket watch and handed it to Harry "wow Kreacher i don't

know what to say this is amazing" said Harry who was amused by the pocket watch instead of hands on it it was little snitches the landed on the numbers Harry looked at the time it was only half six in the morning. "Thank you Kreacher" said Harry but when he looked

up Kreacher was gone, he smiled at the spot where Kreacher stood and then back at the watch. He slipped it in his pocket and climbed out the portrait hole and started walking down the corridors when he ran into Filch the care taker "my my mr Potter out of the common room at this time are we" said Filch his cat Mrs Norris just came up behind Filch meowing ruffly Harry smiled and looked at Filch and replied "what you going to do Filch i am a Professor now didn't you hear" asked Harry in a smug manner just because he was happy to

get one over on Filch for once "oh yeh we will see about that Potter when we get the headmistress" said Filch angry "well he is telling the truth Filch so go do something else with your time" Called out Professor Sprout who just came round the corner "ah Professor Potter how are you this fine morning?" asked Sprout "Very well thank you and you Professor" replied Harry "Oh enjoying the morning sunrise" replied Sprout giving him a little wink as she strolled past Harry and Filch. Harry turned on Filch "shall we go and see the headmistress then ?" Harry asked to Filch with his arm stretched out as if to say this is the way "no thats ok" said Filch with so much hatred in his voice. Harry smiled at Filch and gave him a little nod and carried on his journey threw the castle calling after Filch "i will see you around".

Harry walked round a corner and had a chuckle at himself then stopped to think for a second "wow I am a teacher now at Hogwarts" he had to admit he was proud of himself for getting the job. Harry finally got to the entrance hall doors and gave it a little push as he

expected from Professor Sprout strolling the castle it must have been open, he walked out into the cool breeze the sun was bright and Harry forgot how beautiful the Hogwarts grounds looked he stopped for a few minutes to look at its beauty until he spotted someone walking about at the bottom of the yards he smiled as it was Hagrid, the man he was looking forward to see. Harry walked along the path slowly just strolling down to Hagrid's hut where he noticed that Hagrid was sorting out the pumpkin patch "Buckbeak wait until I get ya you ruddy silly buffoon" Harry heard Hagrid say under his breath "Morning Hagrid" called out Harry, Hagrid swung round and looked at Harry "Morning Arry or should I say Professor?" smiled Hagrid "Only if i can start calling you Professor" Harry replied jokingly Hagrid smiled at him "why you up so early Arry?" he asked "Oh nothing, woke up early and fancied a walk you need a hand with anything" asked Harry "Oh not at all Arry I'm just trying to sort these pumpkins out that ruddy Buckbeak stood all over them last night" Hagrid said while rolling his eyes "Can I see him Hagrid? I haven't seen him in a while" asked Harry "Of course you can Harry anytime you want, he loves you... hold on" said Hagrid and he stood up straight and gave a low but long whistle they stood there looking around for a while until all of a sudden beautiful big feathered wings blocked the sun for a few seconds "there he is" called out Hagrid, Buckbeak flew around for a few seconds then landed about seven foot in front of Harry "Harry smiled at Buckbeak he then took a few steps forward and gave a low bow not loosing eye contact with the Hippogriff.

Buckbeak gave a small bow then walked right up to Harry and put his head against his chest as if to tell him to clap him "oh ya big softie" say Hagrid as he looked at the two of them "Harry whispered to BuckBeak "you still missing him…Me to". Harry then turned to Hagrid "Hagrid, is it ok if I take him a fly around the castle?" Hagrid smiled at Harry "I don't know... can you?" Hagrid gave Harry a little wink.

Harry leaped on to Buckbeak's back and with in seconds Buckbeak was running along the lawn, his beautiful long feathered wings expanded and then they were up up and in the air they where flying round towers and above the lake which was so still it looked like a sheet of glass. Harry laughed, he loved this, he loved this place he loved the people in it also they where flying for what seemed an hour when Harry realised he was getting hungry, he spoke loud and clear to Buckbeak, "Buckbeak can you take me back to Hagrid" Buckbeak must have understood because as soon as Harry said this Buckbeak took a dive and was heading towards Hagrid's hut at some speed but all Harry could do was laugh there was someone else at Hagrid's with him "Good morning my lovely Ginny" shouted Harry as he seen her lovely red hair as Buckbeak flew low but over Ginny and Hagrid Ginny smiled and Laughed as she watched the man she loved laughing and enjoying himself properly for the first time in a long time. Finally Buckbeak landed in front of Ginny and Ginny smiled at Buckbeak and said "Morning you's two having fun are we?" Harry jumped off Buckbeak and clapped him on the head "Thank you Buckbeak I will visit you soon" the hippogriff gave Harry another small bow and Harry done the same then he flew away back to the forrest. Harry watched as he flew away and went to turn to see Ginny but she just ran up to him and planted a kiss right on him after they pulled away "What was that for?" asked Harry stunned at it "For been the best man in the world leaving me notes and asking Kreacher to make me what was a beautiful breakfast" she says smiling at him Harry completely forgot about that, "you got it then" Harry asked "yes and Ron never got a bit of it" Ginny said smiling. "well I'm glad you had a nice breakfast I still haven't eaten" said Harry just realising again that his stomach was rumbling, Ginny laughed at the sound of Harrys stomach "come on lets get you fed your looking a bit peckish" said Ginny in her best Mrs Weasley's voice "Harry laughed "you coming for breakfast Hagrid" Harry called over to Hagrid "no no use go on up I will be up in a while" Hagrid called over "see you later Hagrid thank you again" said Harry "Anytime Arry" smiled Hagrid. "Bye" Ginny called to Hagrid as they started to walk back to the castle.

"Why where you up so early?" asked Ginny Harry smiled at her "stop worrying Weasley I couldn't sleep so I got up, had a shower and came down to see Hagrid and Buckbeak and decided to

go for a fly" he replied. Ginny smiled at him then asked again "Harry are you still having nightmares?" Harry stopped in his tracks and wrapped his arms around Ginny and looked at her straight in the eyes and said "honestly no as long as I have you beside me... and that is the truth"

Ginny smiled up at him "I will always be there for you Harry". They walked towards the castle when they entered the great hall they where both laughing as Harry was telling Ginny about his run in with Filch and Professor Sprout, they both sat down and Ginny was looking through her timetable that Mcgonagle just handed out to them. "I have double Defence Against The Dark Arts this afternoon and on Thursday mornings too" she said excitedly, Harry smiled at her then swallowed the last of the egg and sausage he had in his mouth "great" he replied. Ron and Hermione joined them both at the table and Ron started digging in straight away with his face in a bad mood. Hermione simply poured a pumpkin juice and sat beside Ginny whispering about their time tables. After ten minutes Ginny and Hermione jumped from the table and headed to class as they both had the same classes. Harry laughed at Ginny as she was deep in conversation with Hermione, she stopped Hermione and ran all the way back to where Harry was sitting and kissed him and said "Good luck today I love you Potter" Harry smiled at her and said "I love you too" and he put his hand on her face and said "with all my heart Ginny Weasley" she blushed at this and kissed him again and ran off to catch up with Hermione.

Harry turned to Ron who was still scowling at his eggs "ok what is it?" Harry asked him "what's what?" asked Ron in his moody

voice "Come off it Ron I haven't seen you this angry since the Horcrux was round your neck" said Harry. Ron let out a long breath and said "Hermione and I had a fight again today" "what for now you didn't make the comment about the homework again did you?" asked Harry "No I told her about what you done for Ginny and said I thought it was cheesy and would never do that" replied Ron, "say no more she fell out with you saying it was romantic and all that and you should think before you speak?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows Ron looked at Harry and said "yes".

Harry giggled "don't worry mate she will come around but I think you should talk to Professor Sprout and see if she can help you pick some nice flowers for her" suggested Harry, "Nice one Harry" replied Ron smiling again then looking at Harry again "you have gone soft Potter" said Ron "God I know its your sisters fault" Harry replied smiling at Ron who smiled back "You really care for her don't you?" asked Ron "I'm going to marry her one day Ron" said Harry seriously Ron looked at Harry for a few minutes then smiled "I couldn't think of a better man for my baby sister" Ron told Harry.

Harry walked out of the great hall as he was looking to find McGonagle to find out what was happening with his class schedule when he spotted her talking to a small first year girl. "Don't worry Christina lets have a look at your table, ah well there is the person you want to follow" McGonagle said to the small girl who Harry remembered from the sorting Harry then realised McGonagle was pointing at him when she he was walk towards her. "Professor I was wondering if you have my schedule" asked Harry "oh my goodness Harry I do apologise, it completely slipped my mind here you are" she reached into her robe and pulled out a small piece of parchment that had Harry's timetable on it, his first teaching class was with with the first years of Gryffindor and Slytherin then after that with the First years of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw then after morning break. He had third years in the same order then in the afternoon he had a double with the seventh years that have chosen DADA for their last year which made him smile because he knew Ron, Hermione and most importantly Ginny would be there. " Thank you Professor I better be off don't want to be late for my first class" said Harry. He then knelt down to the little girl "and what is your name little one" he asked her "the little girl Christina was stunned "oh my god Harry Potter is talking to me" she thought to her self "Im Christina Henderson sir" she finally replied Harry just

beamed at her "well i believe your first class is also my first teaching class would you like to walk with me?" Harry asked the small girl who still look stunned just nodded at him and they both started walking towards the grand stair case "thank you again Professor" Harry called to McGonagle as he walked up the stairs with Christina.

"I can't believe I am walking through the school with Harry Potter…I mean, Professor Harry" said Christina quickly as she realised Harry was a teacher. Harry chuckled at the girl "don't worry about it. Are you nervous for your first class?" asked Harry the girl nodded "me too" Harry told her truthfully "why are you nervous you defeated you know who?" asked Christina. Harry chuckled again "and I was petrified about doing that" replied Harry "only the people that I love kept me going and the people he hurt was making me want revenge" Harry turned on Christina " you know Christina this is going to be the best seven years of your life, I have learnt so much from this school but I'm going to show you something you must promise not to tell anyone I showed you, we got a deal?" Harry put his hand

out and without hesitation Christina's Hand was shaking Harry's with her eyes wide open with excitement all over her face, Harry took Christina round behind the tapestry where they found them selfs in another long corridor, Harry looked at her she looked stunned Harry smiled " This is one of the very many shortcuts in this castle" said Harry there was a figure walking towards them Harry smiled when he seen him "Hey Neville" Harry called to him Neville smiled at him "Hey Harry and hello….?" he looked at Christina "I'm Christina how do you do?"Neville smiled down at her "pleasure to meet you Christina welcome to Hogwarts and to the best house in the castle Gryffindor!" Neville shouted this last bit with a big roar Harry and Christina laughed at him and then said their goodbyes and headed for class, they finally got to Harry's new classroom when he walked in, he was gob smacked everything looked exactly like

The room of requirement when it turned into the room for Dumbledores Army Harry looked as he saw the bookshelf's filled with useful defensive spells, There were cushions scattered all over the room for students to sit on and there in the corner was the dummy Death Eaters and standing in the middle of the room was Ginny with a big smile on her face "What do you think?" she asked Harry "You done this all for me?" Harry said still stunned Ginny Nodded. Harry just walked up and gave her a gentle kiss once they pulled away he said "thank you" Ginny smiled at him when they both heard a girl giggle. Harry and Ginny spun round to see Christina sitting on one of the cushions with a book in her hand but she was smiling at Harry and Ginny "oh hello there what's your name?" asked Ginny "I'm Christina, Harry was showing me how to get to class quicker" said Christina happily. Ginny smiled at her well you are in for some great classes, he has taught me lots over the years" said Ginny "yeh right" called out a small Slytherin student that just walked into the classroom "And you are?" asked Harry looking at the boy "Peter Jeffrey" said the boy with hate in his voice "well done

Jeffrey everyone in Slytherin can say thank you to Mr Jeffrey as he has just lost Slytherin Twenty points... first in my class you must be proud kid" said Harry smiling at the boy there where giggles all round Ginny walked to the back of the class and got Harrys attention to let him know she was going but Harry called out "Miss Weasley before you go i would like your help with something first" Ginny just starred at him with a small smile "Now as a few or many of you have heard yes i taught a select number of pupils in this school they feel they have learnt a lot from me some of you might think i am lying but what i promise use kids is i will work from dusk until dawn until i think you know the spells i teach you inside out and got it perfect, take Ginny here for example she had lessons with me and now she has mastered them now. "Prove it" Called out Jeffrey, Harry smiled at him "well Mr Jeffrey i am glad you asked"

smiled Harry and without warning to anyone including Ginny, Harry pulled out his wand waved it at the dummy death eater in the corner which duplicated to six death eaters and they started charging down the class room at Ginny. Harry smiled as he seen Ginny give a wicked smile. Then there were screams from some of the students, then Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang! all the students where all looking at Ginny who was having a lot of fun now, she had one dummy left and she done her favourite spell that Harry taught her she pointed her wand at the dummy death eater which was coming at her with some speed and she shouted "Reducto" with that the dummy exploded into ash the class room erupted with cheers and shouts and whistles even Mr Jeffrey was on his feet excitedly clapping his hands. Harry laughed and then shouted to silence them all "Now everyone would you please say good bye to Miss Weasley as she has places to be"

Every one shouted their good byes to Ginny waving at them and as she walked past Christina she gave her a high five. Harry walked out into the corridor with Ginny to say goodbye "well well Professor using me in your first class next time I will charge" Harry smiled and gave her a kiss and then asked "do you think I'm doing ok?" Ginny laughed "what are you like, they kids love you all ready and they have been in your class for five minutes…..just be you Harry" Harry kissed her one last time and headed back into the class the kids where all talking excitedly as they seen Harry they fell silent. Harry noticed that all his students had their eyes fixed on him with excitement. Harry smiled at them all and said "Who wants to learn their first spell?" everyone in the class put their hands up all holding their breath. Harry couldn't help it he laughed he loved the excitement on their faces, it reminded him of the first time he learnt magic "Ok today we are going to learn a spell thats helped me out over the years specially against Voldemort" There was screams and shudders around the class room Harry glanced at them he shall teach children also what he learned from Dumbledore "look kids don't ever be afraid to say his name he is dead and not coming back his name was Tom Riddle, he changed his name when he found out his Dad was a muggle to Voldemort" there was another shudder of the first years Harry smiled " if you want to learn spells from me you will need to get used to hearing Voldemort's name because we will talk about him a lot" Harry said while smiling "Will you be teaching us spells you used against Voldemort" asked Christina with no hesitation. Harry looked at her, a little surprised and smiled at her giving her a little wink, he said "Oh

yes we will not just that also spells that helped me kill Voldemort Last year" the class looked excited from what they where been told off of Harry

"now the first spell we will use is going to be Expelliarmus this is a disarming spell" Peter Jeffrey tutted at this "how did that help you defeat the dark lord" Jeffrey demanded, "Well Jeffrey this is the spell I used to kill Voldemort" Harry said not even looking at the boy after ten minutes in explaining how to do the spell they were all practicing on each other by the time they had finished nearly everyone in the class had it, Christina was a natural she had mastered it after her second go once the bell went all the kids including Mr Jeffrey thanked Harry for a great lesson. Christina stayed behind she wanted to thank him separately "Thank you Professor I never thought I would be good at spells" you kidding me your a natural have fun in your other classes, if I were you

I would take that corridor again because if I remember correctly you have transfiguration next and you don't want to be late for McGonagle" replied Harry. Christina smiled then realised he was right and with a look of horror on her face she grabbed her bag and sprinted for the door Harry laughed as he watched her running in panic.

Harry was sitting in the great hall at the Gryffindor table "hey you" Ginny whispered into his ear while rubbing his shoulders "How was you first day" she asked but smiled when he turned to look at her and he was exhausted Ginny kissed him on his head and helped him pull some dinner on his plate, after Dinner they both headed to the tower but Harry had a better idea he ran out into the school grounds making Ginny chase him, he pulled his wand out and pointed it to the castle Ginny was wondering what he was doing, next thing two brooms where flying towards them and Harry grabbed his firebolt

and Ginny's new Dragon Light and threw it at her "Lets fly" and before she could respond to him he was flying up up and up into the air.

She laughed at him as she watched the man she loved swarming about the air "Hurry up Weasley" shouted Harry and he zoomed towards the quidditch pitch laughing, next thing he knew Ginny was gaining on him he flung his lucky snitch out of his pocket and it zoomed of into the night "this will be fun" called out Ginny looking around for the little gold ball but she was too late as Harry zoomed right past her as he just spotted it by reflection of the moons light. Ginny turned and zoomed towards Harry but as she pulled up beside him Harry was pumping his fist in the air with the gold snitch in it "one nil Weasley he said as he zoomed over to her and kissed her she punched him in the arm "Again potter" he winked at her flung it in the air they sat staring at each other for ten seconds then broke apart to look for the snitch. By the time they where done Ginny won six to five but she was convinced that Harry let her get the last one "no I didn't your just getting better than me" Harry said to her, she knew he was lying but loved the fact he done it for her and always complimented

her. Once back at the common room Ron was sitting sulking beside the fire "where the bloody hell you two been?" Harry laughed and pointed at his broom. Ron just looked at them and went "oh" Harry looked at him and said "what you done now?" knowing when Ron and Hermione had a argument as it was always written on Rons face.

Ron blushed abit and said we were playing chess and I won and I told her for the smartest girl in a decade she is really stupid sometimes" Ron replied Harry and Ginny looked at each other and Harry said "Ouch that had to of hurt" Ron looked worse now and says "yeh now she won't talk to me", "give her time Ron and stop been a prat" Said Ginny "anyway I'm off to bed" Harry called to them he kissed Ginny and then punched Ron in the arm "stop hurting my sister" Ron looked at him then realised what he was talking about and put his head down "Sorry Harry" Ron replied. Just as Harry

was going up the stairs he seen Hermione coming down she gave him a smile for what she just seen him do and then Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry "Thanks Bro" she said playfully. He smiled at her and went to bed. Once Harry was in his bed the door opened to the dorm again he looked up to see Ginny

"I was hoping I would be awake when you came to bed" said Harry smiling "well I thought I would let them sort things out" replied Ginny who took a pair of shorts and t-shirt from Harry's suitcase and got changed. Harry watched as she slipped out of her school uniform before putting the shorts or t-shirt on she gave Harry a wink

he smiled at her once Ginny jumped into bed he turned round and grabbed her close to him and kissed her passionately they where holding onto each other touching every part of each other when all of a sudden BANG! Ron came hurling in the room and throwing himself on his bed "I'm sick of women" he called out. Harry wanted to kick Ron right back out the room but Ginny just simply kissed him and said "goodnight my love" and with that they lay there until they fell asleep.


End file.
